Glamorous
by xamberalertx
Summary: Blair is finding it harder and harder to survive. PLEASE R/R! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hi everyone

a/n: hi everyone! My name is amber and this is my first fic so id like it if you keep that in mind when u review! Im taking summer school for writing and my english teacher said I should write as much as possible, so im taking his advice, lol. Well, enjoy!!

Why hello there. My name is blair waldorf and I live in new york city. I live in a penthouse apartment and I am a senior at a very expensive private school. My hair is a beautiful shade of brown; it's my natural hair color. People tell me im pretty, but I don't have a boyfriend yet, so if you're single, call me, lol.

Well so anyway I woke up in my bedroom one day. The sun was shining in my face and I had a big smile on. I couldn't wait to go to school because I have a lot of friends and my grades are really good. But as I was getting changed into a dress (that I had purchased for a thousand dollers from limited 2) I heard the sound of someone crying in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and I gasped. It was my mom crying. "ma'am?" I asked (my mom is really rich so you have to speak elagantly to her). "what's wrong?"

"oh, blair, baby," my mom moaned. "I have some terrible news."

I began to get upset because I thought maybe we werent rich anymore and I would have to live on the streets like vanessa, but then she said "your friend jenny humpy has gone missing."

I was surprised. "what are the deets?"

"well, she left to go k-mart to buy a dress (poor people like jenny have to buy all their clothes at k-mart) , but she never came back," my mom replied. "the police arent sure if she was kidnapped or if she ran away or what."

I said, "she always seemed pretty happy to me." and then I thought of her brother dan. Dan humpy is the most gorgeous boy in the entire world, even though he is really really poor. I would have sex with him right now if only my best friend serena wasn't already dating him. I thought that anyone who was lucky enough to live in the same house as that gorgeous, golden dan wouldn't want to commit suicide or run away.

So then I drove my limousine to school and I smiled when I saw my friends sitting by the entrance, waiting for me. serena and dan were making out and I got really jealous. Next to them were nate and chuck having sexual intercourse and I thought that was really cute.

Nate and chuck have been through a lot. They've been gay lovers since the second grade but they didn't come out of the closet until last year. I have so much respect for them and they are really really brave. That bitch vanessa hates gays and she's really mean to them but we just tell her to go away or else we'll MESS HER UP (more than she already is) and she runs away terrified.

I walked up to my friends. "hey guys did you hear the horrible news?"

They all stopped making out. serena said, "you mean about jenny's disappearance?"

"yea."

"we've all heard," serena replied. "personally I think she killed herself and fell in a ditch or something."

Nate began to moan. "it's the government! The government has something to do with it!"

We all laughed. Nate is always rambling about his conspiracy theories. He thinks the presdient is an alien and that hilary clinton is actually amelia airheart. It's actually quite sad. Nate's dad is in jail, but he refuses to believe it; he insists his dad was abducted by aliens. Nate would be really weird if he wasn't so hot.

I looked at dan. "what do you think?"

There was a look of misery in his beautiful silver eyes. "I havent the slightest clue what happened to my sister. But I hope I find out fast because my dad is taking it really hard."

I wanted so much to tell dan that he could always cry to me on my shoulder if he wanted. I wanted to tell him that he was so freakin hot and that I loved him and wanted to marry him and have several babies. But serena was my best friend and I couldn't do that to her. So I said:

"ok."

Then the bell rang and we went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed

A/N: well I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I have a lot to learn it seems. My english teacher said I have potential to be really good! But I think ive improved in this chapter!!

I walked into class with my friends and we all sat down in our chairs. Dan and serena began to make out some more and I got really jealous again. Then our teacher walked into the class and I gasped! It wasn't our teacher. Instead it was…….vanessa!

Vanessa began to cackle. "tee hee hee! Your regular teacher is sick today so I will be your substitute!"

Everyone began to boo because no one likes vanessa. Katie and isabel began to call her ugly but she took out a whip and began to whip them.

"OMG!" I screamed. "vanessa, you cant whip students!!"

"shut up!" vanessa shouted. Then she saw that dan and serena were making out. I guess she was angry because no one will ever want to make out with her. She walked over to them and began to whip them.

Quickly I snatched the whip from vanessa and began to whip her. She got mad. "Blair WALDOOR, GO OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! AND DAN HUMPY, GO WITH HER! SERENA, GO CLEAN THE CHALKBOARD."

Dan and I walked into the hallway. We both started cracking up because vanessa was so stupid. Then we looked into each other's eyes. We both fell in love with each other right there and we began to jump on each other and tear off each others clothes. I knew that it was wrong because we were in the school hallway and dan was my best friends boyfriend but I didn't really care.

"oh dan," I moaned. "ive wanted to do this for so long."

Then all of a sudden dan stopped having sex with me. he began to cry. "blair, what we are doing is wrong. I have a lot of emotions because im upset over my sister's disappearance. Im sorry, but I don't really love you. I love serena. Im sorry."

I was so sad. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO." I ran out of the school crying. I couldn't believe what an awful day I was having. First, jenny goes missing, then vanessa is my substitute teacher, and then dan tells me he doesn't love me. why does my life suck so much?!

I ran down the street. Then all of a sudden I bumped into someone. "sorry," I apologized. Then I realized who I had bumped into. It was…jenny and dan's dad, rufus!

"oh, hey, blair," rufus said. "I was just on my way to the police station to see if they had any more information on the whereabouts of my daughter." I could see that he had been crying.

"oh," I replied. "hey, im really sorry about what happened to jenny. If you want to talk about it, im here for you."

He began to smile. "really? Well…would you like to come to my apartment?"

"sure." Then we began to walk there together, holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: ok everyone i showed this story to my english teacher and he told me it was good

a/n: ok everyone i showed this story to my english teacher and he told me it was good!! he knows a lot about writing, so I must be doing something right!! So he told me I should add depth to the story so im going to do that now, okay! Thanks to all the reviewers!

I walked into rufus's apartment and I gasped. There was a bunch of memorybilla from old bands like nsync and dream street hung up on the walls. "wow," I said. "you must really like bands from the 90s."

"yeah, lol," he replied. "I used to be in a band."

"OMG cool!" I screamed. I looked into rufus's eyes and I saw all the beauty that I had seen before in dan. I decided that maybe I didn't need dan because his father was everything I needed and more.

Anyway I began to take my clothes off but then rufus stopped me. "wait," he said. "let's do it in the kitchen."

"ok." so rufus led me into the kitchen and I was so excited. Just wait until that bitch vanessa found out that I was going to have sex with an older guy!! Anyway, I started to undress again until suddenly something weird happened.

Rufus got a really weird look on his face and then he began to cackle. "jenny, I have brought you a treat!"

"wtf?" I asked. Then something appeared from the shadows. It was…a horrible beast with a thousand legs!! It looked like a big spider and its head was the head of jenny!

"AHHH!!" the jenny monster exclaimed. "this fresh piece of meat looks to be very delicious!"

I tried to run but jenny threw a web all over me and I was trapped. I couldn't move and I was so scared and upset and confused. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE YOU STUPID BITCH??"

Jenny looked into my eyes and cackled. "well, blair, ive always known that I was different from other girls. When the other girls were busy eating their fruits and vegatables, I was more interested in FLIES. And then one day my dad told me that my real mom was actually a spider, so that's when I realized that I was half human, half spider! And now I have spider powers! So ive decided to use these spider powers to take over the world!!"

I looked at rufus. "so you don't love me?!"

"of course not," he said. "I only brought you here to feed jenny. BTW im gay anyway."

I gasped. "is dan half spider too??"

Rufus and jenny laughed. "no," rufus said. "his mother was human. And he doesn't support our plan to take over the world, so if he doesn't end up giving in to us, jenny will eat him! Ha ha ho!"

Quickly I took out my hayden pantaterie cell phone and dialed senera's number. When I heard her voice I screamed "SERENA, PLZ HELP ME IM AT…" but before I could continue, jenny snatched the phone and ate it. Then she looked at me, with an evil grin………

A/N: ok what do you guys think of this plot twist?? I think my english teacher will be proud lol!


End file.
